An organ culture system for maintaining intact, beating hearts of fetal mice in vitro for several days will be used to study the long-term myocardial effects of a variety of interventions. The influence of certain hormones, substrates and drugs will be analyzed. Observations will be made on the duration of survival and beating in vitro, histological appearance, metabolism of proteins, amino acids, glucose, and fatty acids, and enzyme activities.